


How it Almost Went

by ameliacareful, GertieCraign, HazelDomain, interstitial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/pseuds/ameliacareful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/pseuds/GertieCraign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/pseuds/interstitial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from "It Was On Sale" which is a funny bit of writing but ultimately discarded because it's not fitting the theme.  (Alt: How chapter 42 almost went.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Almost Went

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was On Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037312) by [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain). 



> Partly as an apology, partly as an explanation, for how long chapter 42 is taking. I haven't forgotten you. The fic is not abandoned. 
> 
> Prior to this scene, they were talking about what Cas learned from Crowley. And then I tried to force this to happen (because I'm really just trying to get them to bang, really truly) and it didn't work. And the fic stalled. 
> 
> And I called in some friends of mine whose feedback I cherish like air, and I got this great bit of advice, which was to go back to the last place it was really flowing, and carry on from there. And so I did, and as a result, this whole scene is ending up on the cutting room floor.   
> Is it funny? Yeah. Could I make it work? Probably. But it's forced. It doesn't fit the tone I want. This isn't how I want this to happen. It would work for a kinkmeme fill but On Sale is my baby and I want to do it right. So I'm killing my darling. 
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't a spoiler for chapter 42, they have almost nothing in common. But a lot of people ask me "how do you do this, how do you write like this" and I want to show you how *much stuff* gets written and discarded and how dramatically scenes can change from what I originally envisioned.

Cas stared at him intently, and Dean could feel the seraph probing at the edges of his mind.

“Whatever you’re after, just ask, Cas,” he groaned.

“I was wondering if you planned to drink enough to significantly hinder inhibition.”

Dean blinked. Took another drink.

“Not even close, Cas,” he supplied. “Why, you hoping to get lucky?”

“After the barrage of imagery I’ve been subjected to for the last several hours? Yes.”

This conversation was weird enough to distract him from the nagging doubts in the back of his head, and Dean finished off the second drink and committed to it fully.

“Not my fault you’re spying on me.”

“I was hardly spying. The bond resonates when you think about me.”

This statement caught Sam in the middle of swallowing, and the topic was dropped for a short time while he dealt with the repercussions of ejecting whiskey and coke through his nose. Dean pulled a roll of paper towels off the counter, and Castiel fixed Sam’s sinuses with a light touch and a flicker of blue light. When the fizz and alcohol had stopped burning through his head, he started laughing again.

“It’s not that funny.”

“I don’t know which is better, him fantasizing about you, or you watching him do it.”

“It was more a fantasy about you,” Cas clarified. “I played a secondary role.”

Dean’s face was getting visibly pink, which set Sam off on another round of laughter.

Dean glared at him. It wasn’t that funny. Castiel was looking back and forth between Sam and Dean, like he was trying to figure out what the joke was.

“He’s overreacting,” Dean told the angel. “It’s not nearly that funny.”

“What- what was he thinking about, Cas?”

The angel blinked.

“Oh my god. Do not tell him.”  

Cas’s jaw clicked shut and Dean realized he’d made it an order.

“I didn’t- you don’t have to- uh-”

Apparently the spell picked up his intent, because Cas suddenly launched into a very detailed, very graphic description of exactly what Dean had been pondering on the highway. Dean buried his face in his hands, unwilling to look at Sam’s stupid grin.

“-and I think he was planning to use my shoulders for leverage,” Cas finished.

“That doesn’t really work,” Sam mused. “It seems like it would, but the person in the center has to twist to the side in a way that’s really hard to maintain.” He rolled his shoulders. “Don’t get me wrong, I can do it, but it’s not going to go the way you’re probably picturing.”

Cas nodded.

“Well pardon my fucking ignorance,” Dean snapped. 

Sam looked at him for a long moment, then stood, circling the table to stand behind Cas. He leaned forward, letting his hands trail down the angel’s chest. 

“It works if you’re tall,” he said, not taking his eyes off Dean. His fingertips played along the hem of Cas’s jacket. Cas leaned back against him, turning to look at his face. “It would work like this… if Cas was in the middle.” 

Dean licked his lips, trying very carefully to keep his eyes on Sam’s face. 

“You’re thinking about me again,” Cas said evenly.  

“Yeah.” 

“Suggestively,” Cas clarified. Dean nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

Because this was the mental image that had been following him ever since the night Sam had gone to Cas’s bed. He couldn’t stop picturing the two of them, the image they made-

Sam nipped at Cas’s ear and Dean had to shift in his seat.  

“...what if I was in the middle?” 

Sam looked at him, a little grin on his face.

“Yeah, that would work.” 

Cas was looking at him, too, those blue eyes bright, and Dean had to look away when he realized the angel was reading his mind. 

“Way to make me feel like a perv, Cas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> More On Sale updates and garbage writing advice can be found at hazeldomain.tumblr.com


End file.
